Superstar
by AZTbreak
Summary: Angel is the currently the biggest pop star in America. What will happen with she meets her biggest fan Thomas B. Collins?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY NOW YOU'RE AN ALL STAR!**

 **This is a long fucking chapter I'm sorry I've been working on it for so long i just thought it was time to post it**

Collins stood embarrassed in a crowd of teen girls, he just turned 19 last week, a senior in high school, and the star of the football team. But he stood here waiting to meet _her._ He was her biggest fan he knew all her song and had quite the collection of her merchandise. This was the first concert of hers he was attending and he couldn't wait to get a glimpse of her. Angel Dumott Schunard the biggest pop star around, she was beautiful, kind, and frankly she was the first girl Collins had ever been attracted too.

Before he got into her music he was terrified he was gay and that was not an option. He'd be off the team, his dad would kill him, and his mom would probably throw him out. But he heard Angel's music one day and was in love. So here he is waiting to see the love of his life in person, unfortunately, she won't be here for another two hours.

Collins looked up to the cloudy sky, "Please don't rain. Everything has to be perfect." He whispered.

He looked around the crowd again, he was the oldest guy there, it was mostly made up of 14-16 year old girls but there was the occasional preteen boy. It made him feel a bit awkward but deep down he didn't really care, he had been waiting at the backstage door all morning just so he could see her and maybe even meet her.

All of Collins hope was suddenly diminished when it began pouring rain. Some girls around him began to scream and run off, others were prepared and started opening their umbrellas. Collins stood there and let out a long sigh he didn't bring one, but he wasn't ready to leave either. So he had no choice he was going to wait.

They time passed relatively quick, as he checked his watched one last time, 11:55 am, she'll be here any minute. He shivered and silently thanked God, he was soaked to the bone and so cold. He couldn't wait much longer, he just wanted to go inside in the warm and enjoy the concert. His heart stopped when he saw the limo pull up. The world slowed down and sound became muffled as girls around him screamed uncontrollably. In slow motion he watched Angel get out of the limo and wave to the people around her. Collins was pushed forward against the gate by the people behind him.

"Hi everyone!" she shouted over the crowd. "Thank you so much for waiting in the rain but I'm sorry I can't stay to sign autographs or get pictures."

She walked forward with her manager holding her umbrella, her mother was close behind. She never went anywhere without them. Collins heart sank a bit he hoped she'd be able to stay out for a bit so he could maybe talk to her but no. All this waiting was for nothing.

Angel waved as she walked down the narrow alleyway to the door, she stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Collins. She couldn't help it he looked so cold and wet and handsome, she couldn't just walk away.

"Oh my god!" She walked towards him. "Are you ok?"

Collins looked behind him not sure who she was talking to, "Me?"

"Yes, you're soaking wet! I'm so sorry, how long have you been out here?"

"Four hours," he admitted blushing.

"Oh, honey no" She felt so bad. "Charles, please bring him foreword." She politely asked her security guard, he was a young man in his 20s with a mop of brown curly hair.

He nodded and motioned Collins to come foreword. He couldn't believe this was happening, his legs refused to move for a moment but they shakily started to move him around the gate and closer to her.

"Angel, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Her manager insisted.

"It's fine, Andy. I'm not going to leave…. Um," she turned back to Collins. "I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Collins, well Tom, but everyone calls me Collins," he stumbled over his works.

She smiled at him and turned back to her manager, "I'm not going to leave Collins freezing out here in the rain."

Collins shivered happily when he heard her say his name and looked at the ground.

 _This has to be a dream,_ he thought. _Please don't let me wake up._

"Come on," She motioned to the door. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Angel led him back to her dressing room as her mom and manager went to speak to the stage manager and theater representative. Collins looked around as they walked to her dressing room the stage looked amazing even without the lights on.

"So I'll take that you're a pretty big fan?" Angel tried to make conversation.

"Haha, I mean I guess?" he tried to keep his nerves from scaring her.

"I typically don't see guys like you at my shows."

"I know and I can't imagine why you're amazing, talented your songs are so great, and nice, and sweet, and beautiful, you're so hot." Collins covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh, my god I can't believe I just said that. I'm so sorry."

She laughed, "You're cute when you blush you know that. Don't worry, though you're ok."

They stopped in front of a closed door with a worn out star on it. His heart began to race faster, this was her dressing room they were going to be hanging out in. One of the things Angel was known for was her modesty, so this was a big deal.

"This is it," she opened the door.

The room wasn't that different from the rest of the theater, it was decent sized with classy furniture and a vanity set. Every surface was covered with makeup or costume pieces, the mirror had pictures of different people that Angel must be close with, old friends or family.

"It's a really nice room" she smiled shyly. "I love performing in New York it's so beautiful."

Collins smiled and hesitated to put his hand on her back, "There's no place like it."

She giggled, grabbed his hand and stepped inside, "let's get you dry, okay."

He nodded and sat in a chair as she looked around through all the clothes.

"Now, I might not have anything you would like to wear," she laughed again. "But you might be able to fit my brothers clothes?"

Collins had to think for a minute before it hit him. Angel's twin brother that was rarely ever seen, he was shy, less talented, ignored.

"Where is he anyways?" Collins asked. "I mean, I know it's probably personal but how come no one ever sees you two together?"

"We just don't get along" she shrugged. "Classic sibling rivalry, we want what each other has. He wants attention, and I want the freedom he has."

Collins looked at her confused she pulled out a tacky concert shirt in his size and stared at her picture on the front of it.

"Don't get me wrong, I love this. I love my job and singing and being able to change lives but I wish I was able to do somethings without having to worry. My manager never wants me out walking around visiting sights, or being out with friend, or just being a teenager he thinks I'm just going to get hurt or harassed by the paparazzi. Did you know, I've never really seen the city?"

"What? But you perform here all the time" Collins reminded her.

"The only part of New York I ever see is from car windows and the roof of theaters."

Feeling more relaxed and sympathetic Collins got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, a cold hand rested on her hip the other was wrapped around her hand. She began blushing she wasn't sure of what to say or do.

"I'm sorry, Angel, that's not right. I wish I could show you around. We'd have a great time eating cheap pizza and drinking milkshakes, we could watch street performers, and go to coney island until the sunsets. Then I'd take you to a high school party and you could be crazy and have fun."

"Like play 'spin the bottle' and drink?" She said mischievously.

"If you wanted, I wouldn't stop you. Hell, I'd join you." He said softly his breath against her neck.

She turned around in his grasp to face him. Both teens wanted to just kiss the other but was unsure of the other's feelings. After a moment of silence Angel took a step back and handed him the shirt.

"I'm gonna go talk to Andy for a second, I'll be right back." She said embarrassed. "You can change in here, be right back."

Angel closed the door and took off running, leaving Collins terrified he'd done something wrong.

 _You fucked up,_ he thought. _She's off to go get security to throw you out. Why did i have to take push her. First I called her hot, then I told her I would get her drunk and kiss her. WHat the fuck collins you're sick._

Outside the door through the cramped wing of the theater Angel ran her high heels clacking letting everyone know of her presence. She was looking all around for Andy but quickly gave up.

"ANDY!" she shouted. "Andy! Where are you?"

He came running around a corner papers falling out of one hand as he came to her need.

"What? What's wrong? Do you need me to call Charles? Where's that boy?" He looked her over to see if she was hurt.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just…" she smiled and took a deep breath. "Remember how you said when I turned 17 I could start dating?"

"I guess? Angel, what's this about? Where's that….. Oh, no.." he said piecing it together.

"I want to date him!" She spat out.

"No, absolutely not! The answer is no."

"What why not?" She was insulted.

"You just met him, you don't know him, he's a random fan of course he's gonna try to charm the pants off of you. So the answer is no."

Angel's heart sank, "but, but, but, I-I-"

"Angel this is for your own good," he reminded and began to whisper. "And in case you can't see he's a 'macho man' he's expecting a _GIRL_ friend if you date, and if you tell him the truth and break up or if he doesn't like it you'll be outed. The world's not ready for a cross-dresser to be america's sweetheart."

Angel started to tear up, "If you just talked to him you'd see he's different."

"Angel, you're young you're not in love you're horny, let it go."

"Ok." she whispered softly looking at the ground.

Angel's mother walked in seeing the sadness on her child's face she had to get involved.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

"Mama, Andy won't let me go out on a date."

"A date? With who?"

"That boy she brought in ten minutes ago," he butt in.

"Ohhh, he is a handsome one isn't he?" She winked at Angel who lit up. "How about we make a compromise."

Andy let out a groan, "Not again, you're going to spoil her."

"Hush," she put up a hand to him, "How about he stays with Andy and I during the show that way we can get to know him better then, we'll decide if you can askhim out okay? Is that fair, you two?"

"You're the best!" Angel hugged her mother and took off running again.

"Fine," he sighed. "You're too lenient, you know. You could be getting him into a world of trouble."

"He's still so young… let him have some fun. He's worked hard."

Angel hurried back down the hall and threw open the dressing room door. Both teens jumped at the shock, Angel's jaw almost hit the floor at the sight before her. Collins was stood in the middle of the room shirtless, he was a sight to see. He was in great shape all of his muscles bulged just under his skin.

"Oh hey," he said sheepishly and quickly threw on the shirt.

"No don't be," she tried to lean on the door way but missed and almost fell. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my mom and manager, If not it's ok. But it's a nice booth and I'll visit in between sets."

Collins thought of the nosebleed seat his friends bought him for his birthday. It was nice of them but he could not miss this opportunity.

"Sure, I'd love that."

"Alright well awesome I'll let them know." she turned to leave the room.

"Wait, Angel…. Why are you doing all of this?"

She smiled and blushed "I don't know, I wouldn't this for just anyone. Remember that."

"So I'm special?" He joked trying to be smooth.

Angel strutted back in the room and sat on the couch crossing her legs. "Yes, its there a problem."

" No, no I was just wasn't sure if you always hit on soaking wet boys who are waiting at your stage door?"

"No," she laughed. "But when they're as cute and cold as you how can I resist."

Collins heart started to beat faster, "oh, I'm cute, huh?"

"Y-yeah" She scooted over offering him a seat on the couch.

The teens sat talking and flirting for 2 hours until Andy came in.

"Knock, knock" he said opening the door. "Angel, you almost ready? What! You're not even dressed yet you're on in 15 minutes."

"Crap!" Angel jumped off the couch. "Boys out! I have to get ready. Andy, Collins will be joining you."

Collins quickly followed Andy out of the room. He was wearing a headset and barking orders into it.

"So, Collins is it?" he asked looking over a clip board. "Tell me about yourself."

"Um, I'm a senior in highschool, I play football,but my passion is in philosophy and computers."

"Mhmm," he looked Collins over. "Any friends?"

"Yea but they don't like sports they're all artists. One's a musician, and I have a friend who loves to film, I actually wouldn't be surprised if that camera was glued to his hand. Then there's Mimi she's a dancer, and Maureen she's my best friend, she loves to act and be the center of attention. She can be a real pain though."

"Ahhh, and this maureen is she your girlfriend?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, no, Mo's great but she's not my type and she has a girlfriend so I wouldn't exactly say I'm her type either."

"Oh, she's a lesbian?" Hr le collins out into the theater and pointed at a booth. "There's our seats."

"Wow," Collins smiled. "Um, but I wouldn't say Maureen is a complete lesbian, personally I think she's bisexual."

"Alright," he shrugged. "So you don't have a girlfriend."

"No. Actually I've never had a girlfriend. It's funny, I was actually really scared I was gay for a while there. But I saw Angel singing one day on MTV and I thought she was so amazing and beautiful, there was no way I was gay.." Collins rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed after sharing all that with basically a complete stranger. "Sounds dumb, huh?'

"No, no not at all," he stared at him in disbelief. "Hey Velma" Andy waved her over. "Come here, I want you to talk to Collins. You should tell her that story, I think she'll really like it."

"Um.. Sure?"Collins shrugged.

The three of them sat down and he told the story once again. Velma stared at him dumbfounded but happy. Soon after that the concert started, Collins loved every second of it the lights, the dancing, the music, _her._ It was perfect, but now that he knew her a little bit better it was a whole new experience. Soon the first est ended.

"Alright everybody, I'm going to take a quick break! You stay beautiful!" She waved and ran off stage.

"Come on," Andy said and got up.

"Bu-but she's gonna…."

"It's too crowded and she's gonna be too tired to run back here right now. So we'll go visit her."

"Okay, sounds great." He tried to contain his joy.

They walked backstage and saw Angel surrounded by stage hands they were fixing her makeup and costume, some held fans blowing on her. She spitted Collins and immediately dismissed the people.

"Hey, whatcha think!"

"You're amazing! Thank you so much for everything" he gushed.

"Are you having fun with the stiff?" she nudged her manager.

"Yes," Andy answered. "He's a very nice guy."

Collins was flattered not sure what to say.

"Well, I'm glad you think so," Angel answered for him.

"We'll talk about it more after the show. Drink more water you're back on in 2 minutes."He ordered going back to his manager mode.

Angel rolled her eyes and whispered to collins, "He's actually a really nice guy, he just tries to hard to be 'professional' and can be cold. You'll learn to like him."

Angel left and waited on the edge of the wing for her cue. Collins and Andy watched the rest of the show from the sides of the stage. Every once in awhile Collins would notice Angel looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He couldn't be happier, someone once told him never meet your heroes because they're never how you expect. Whoever told him that was dead fucking wrong because Angel is amazing and they're hitting it off. Talking, flirting, and Collins is crushing hard. Hopefully, Angel feels the same way about him.

To quickly the show ended. Angel held the last note and confetti shot out of the stage.

"Thank you guys so much for everything! Always remember 'no day but today'." She waved and walked off the stage leaving the crowd screaming for more.

"That was awesome! You were perfect," Collins spat out.

She pulled him into a tight hug "Aww thanks!"

Collins waited briefly before returning it, still slightly under the impression he was dreaming.

"Okay you two! Break it up" Andy clapped. "Angel get dressed we have much to talk about. Collins, do you mind going to grab Velma and bring her back."

"Of course not," he shook his head.

"Fine," Angel rolled her eyes good natured.

When Collins was out of earshot Andy leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear as they hurried to the dressing room.

"I talked to him…"

"AND!?" Angel beamed.

"He's gay."

"What?" She squealed.

"He's deep in the closet though, so deep he's in denial. He thinks you're some miracle girl who cured his gay. So if you really want to ask him out, fine by me, but if you guys actually start dating we are going to need some ground rules. And a contract." He told her in all seriousness.

"So I get to date him!" She asked as they entered the dressing room.

"Yes, now lets fix your hair." Andy shut and locked the door behind him, allowing Angel to take off her wig and reveal her short curly hair.

Angel began wiping off some of the sparkly stage makeup to showing his more masculine features. He looked in the mirror and let out a long sigh, he was tired of hiding and lying about "her brother."

"So when can I tell him about this?" He motioned to himself in the mirror.

"I don't know, he's going to be mad you know that, right?"

"Yea…"

"You can't tell him right away, If he squeals there goes your career. So please for my sake and your own, this is not first date conversation." Andy stressed.

"I won't, I promise! I just… Thank you!" he hugged him. "Now, I need to fix my make up and change so, If you could please, leave."

"Yes ma'am" He smiled and left Angel to his thoughts.

 _He's gay! And he's hot! I need to ask him out. Tonight!_

He hurried to get ready and head back out there. With the make up done and the wig back on he was officially back to being the Angel everyone knew. She double checked herself in the mirror to make sure no one could see her real hair.

She walked out of the room and was immediately bombarded by fans. As much as she wanted to run off to see Collins, she couldn't ignore them, it was rude they paid a lot of money to be there. She said 'hi' to all of them, signed autographs, gave some side hugs, nothing like the one she gave Collins. The crowd was never ending, she silently cursed backstage passes. She looked over the swarm of girls to see if she could spot him. Fortunately, she did he was standing off to the side with her mom the two were laughing together and watching her. Angel gave a sigh of relief and felt like she could relax, she gladly went back to signing

Half an hour flew by before people started to leave and she was able to make her way back to Collins side.

"You waited," she said pleasantly surprised.

"Of course, after all this nice stuff you did for me I can't just leave that'd be so wrong. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out some more…. Or at least say good bye." he admitted sheepishly.

"Um, I actually can't stay much longer but can I ask you something?" she asked starting to shake nervously.

"Sure" he said worried.

"Here, let's go" she led him back down the hall to her dressing room.

"Is everything ok? Did i do something wrong?" he started.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she interrupted.

"Huh?"

"What. Are. You. Doing. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday? Nothing I guess, why?"

"Well, I'm going to this big charity event tomorrow night. Would you like to go with me? Or uh...well you be my date?" she asked staring into his eyes.

He didn't even hesitate, "With you? Of course I'd love to."

"Really?" she began tearing up.

He stepped closer putting his hands on her hips. "Angel, I'd love to be your date, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I'm happy, I've never done this before."

"It's ok" he laughed. "What time? Where at?"

"4 o'clock come meet me at the hotel I'm staying at."

"Which is?"

"The plaza, and wear a suit."

"A suit, what for?" Collins realized he wasn't really listening to where she asked him to.

"We're going to a charity event, for cancer. It's a big fundraiser and everyone's going, lots of celebrities. So do you have a suit?"

"Yea, but it's ugly and I hate it so much."

"Well it's a red carpet event so you have to wear one, unless you'd rather not go? she backed away.

"No, No I want to!" he gently grabbed her hand.

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She started to open the door and step in, Collins knew not to follow.

"Okay, I'll be there." he said looking at the ground wanting to scream, dance, and run but instead stood still.

"Oh, Collins one more thing?" Angel smiled.

"What?" he double checked he had everything.

Angel stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She smiled embarrassed and giggled at the shock on Collins face.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She said and shut the door.

Collins felt like he was going to explode, he had never been this happy in his life. He wanted to treasure this moment, he wanted to throw open that door and give Angel a proper kiss. But instead Charles came to show the other fans out and talked to collins as he showed him the way.

"So uh, Angel asked me to be her date to that even tomorrow." Collins tried to make small talk.

"I guess I'll see you there then."

"Good. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away" he smiled.

"Well, why, why are you always Angel's security guard?"

"Well, she doesn't trust those hacks they assign you at the venue. It makes her feel safer, and i've been working for her since the start."

"Wow, yea she likes her privacy" Collins nodded.

Charles laughed, "Ya as much as she can get, with the paparazzi always in her face making up rumors, I can understand."

"Ya…" Collins remembered all the things he heard. "Remember that old rumor she had where people were saying she was a guy."

"Yea, It tore her up inside."

"I can imagine," he sighed picturing Angel crying.

Charles opened the door for him, "Well anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye" Collins stood there and waited for the door to shut,

When it finally did he took off running he was so happy. The woman of his dreams kissed him and they were going on a date. He couldn't wait, he had to tell his friends.

 **Any good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I went to my grandma's funeral... I miss her a lot**

 **I'm happy to be back home and writing tho, I'm working on some big stuff! enjoy**

Collins burst through his front door and threw his jacket on the couch, his parents exchanged a look.

"I'm in love!" He shouted. "I'm in love, and I don't care who knows it."

His mother smiled, "How was the concert?"

"Oh, Ma you're never going to believe what happened! The singer Angel, I met her, she took me backstage and we hung out! She's so amazing and we are going out on a date tomorrow!"

"Are you kidding?" she asked trying to contain her joy. "Tommy, if this is a prank…"She warned.

"It's not I swear! We're going to a charity event it's supposed to be very posh. Lots of celebrities, red carpet, you know the drill."

"Wow! That's so amazing, Ed congratulate your son."

His father stood up and shook his hand holding back his smile, "Proud of you slugger. How'd you do it? You give her the old Collins man charm? And what in Gods name are you wearing?"

Collins looked down at the very girly shirt Angel gave him, his still damp pants clung to him making them look tighter.

"Oh, well these are my pants and this is a shirt."

"Smart ass," His mother giggled.

"I was standing in the rain freezing and soaking wet. That's how she noticed me brought me inside to dry off and get me into some dry clothes. This was all she had."

"Well, you should go upstairs and take a hot shower before you get sick," his mother warned him.

"Alright," he happily rolled his eyes and went to his room.

As he grabbed some clean clothes he started digging through his closet for his suit. It was way in the back and it smelled musty. He had actually only worn it twice once to a wedding and for Halloween last year, he was James Bond. He laid it out on the bed and quickly took his shower. He dried off, came back in and stared at the suit it still fit but it seemed too plain, not the kind of something you'd wear when you were going out with Angel Dumott Schunard.

That thought made him smile one more they were 'going out.' He let out a long sigh and grabbed the phone it was going to have to do. He dialed his friend Mark's number, it rang a few times before he finally picked up.

"Mark speaking!" he answered.

"Mark speaking!" Collins mocked.

"Hey! How was the show?" There was a noise in the background. "Roger's here too, he says hi."

He couldn't hold back he had to tell them, he didn't how many times he retold the story.

"You're never gonna believe it!" he said in a sing song voice.

"What?"

"Well she took me backstage, and we hung out, and talked, and….. She kissed me."

"How high are you?" Roger shouted.

"I'm not high it happened and I have a date with her tomorrow."

"You're lying," the two boys said.

"It's true!" Collins said he was getting worked up.

"Sure," he could almost hear Roger roll his eyes.

"I'll prove it, tomorrow you can come with me to pick her up at her hotel."

"Ooooh," Mark and Roger shouted into the phone still not believing him.

"I'll make sure she calls you while we're out!" he said and hung up.

Collins grumbled and tried on his suit, it still fit, barley he was too made to care. He hated being called a liar, he hated that his friends didn't believe him, but most of all he hated the way he looked in a suit. He quickly tore it off and started digging through his sock drawer. There was one thing he needed that would make him feel better and he found it quickly. A big smile spread across his face as he grabbed a tin Altoids container.

He opened it up and giggled, "Why can't I quit you?"

Inside was a tiny glass pipe and a dime baggie full of weed. His only vice. The only problem was he loved to chill and smoke with friends. Smoking alone was never as fun, no one to joke with or eat with, when you smoke alone you're just staring in space watching the time fly by. Hesitantly he walked over and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A girl answered the phone.

"Um hi, is Mimi there?" Collins asked.

"This is her," she said cheerfully.

Mimi was Roger's new girlfriend, kind of. Even though they weren't that close, Mimi was always down to chill or party. It might be a little awkward but it was better than being alone or with Mark and Roger.

"Hey it's Collins, wanna kick back?" he asked.

She immediately picked up on the code words and giggled, "Sure! I actually got this new stuff I wanted to try."

"Sounds cool!" Collins never denied stronger or new strains of pot.

"Awesome, I'll meet you at the park in fifteen minutes, bye!" She said quickly and hung up.

Collins sighed a little relieved, she was really sweet but not his type. Too wild. He quickly got dressed and crept out into the hall double checking that the old mint container was in his pocket. Unfortunately, his parents were in the living room, still.

"Hey, I'm going out," he hurried for the door.

"Out?" his mom repeated. "But you just got home?"

"I know, but it's just for a bit, be back soon. Love you," he shut the door behind him.

Once outside he felt a lot happier, as he walked his mind wandered back to Angel. Would she approve of him smoking? Would she join him? Probably not. He wanted to see her again, tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. He began wondering what she'll wear and how it'll show off her curves and match her personality. After a few more blocks of mindless walking and thinking he realized he passed the park completely.

"Fuck," He shouted and ran back.

Mimi sat on a bench in tompkins square park looking around anxiously. She noticed him as he jogged up to the park.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you forgot about me," she smiled.

"Sorry got lost in thought, passed the place."

"It's fine, let's have some fun!"

They sat under a nearby tree by some bushes, the ground was still damp from the rain but they didn't care much. It was dark so they weren't worried about cops bothering them. Collins started setting everything up, he broke up the nug with his fingers placing the pieces into the bowl of the pipe.

"So, uh… what did you bring?" Collins asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Oh, right!" she dug into her boot, her normal drug hiding spot, and pulled out a baggie of white powder. "I bought this the other day. I'm too scared to try it alone."

"What the fuck?" Collins scolded her. "Mimi no, that stuff's bad news. Does Roger know?"

"No, I-I just I'm sorry," she looked down at her hands.

"It's fine just here, you get the first hit."

She mouthed a thank you and began smoking. They passed it back and forth talking, cough and laughing in between.

"So why'd you call me?" Mimi asked attempting to blow a smoke ring.

"Well, Mark's too chicken shit," Collins tried his hardest to talk clear and not laugh. "And that lover boy of yours is an ass."

"I could have told you that."

The two of them laughed until they were dizzy, their minds felt fuzzy light. Collins laid down and stared at the sky he couldn't see many stars but the night sky went on forever. Mimi laid next to him.

"I'm glad we're friends," she smiled. "Like, we can just hang out and chill. No sex, no hooking up, just chillin' like bros."

"Me too, besides there's two important reasons won't go after you: one, my best friend's girlfriend, and two, Angel's the only girl for me."

"Me too," she laughed like a hyena. "I'd turn for her."

"I'm serious, she's amazing!"

Mimi squeaked smiling from ear to ear, "oooooh, someone's in love! How was the concert?"

"Perfect, she's so amazing and hot! And we have a date."

"Wow!" she said in a true stoner voice. "Damn boy, go get 'em!"

"HA! I'm glad u believe ime," Collins stared at all the leaves on the tree above him.

To him, his heart was racing, his mind was at peace, and he understood everything. He was sweating slightly despite the cold and his vision was, or felt like he was seeing everything in super high definition. He loved it, everything about it. He checked his watch three times before he actually reading the time, it was after 11.

"Um….."he said loudly at Mimi, he had forgotten her name. "Uh, you. You, we need to get you home. It's fucking late."

His mind was completely gone and he didn't want to fight to get it back.

She sat up quickly and said in a shouted whisper, "Fuuuuck."

They walked down the street red eyed and smiling. They didn't care who knew of their current mental state. The two stopped at the fire escape to Mimi's apartment building.

"Don't fall, shit man" Collins laughed at her overly careful climbing.

"I'm fucking spiderman, bitch!" she whispered.

"SHHHH! YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD" Collins shouted.

Mimi laughed the rest of the way to her window and climbed in. Collins smiled, his mind was fuzzy and swimming, except for one sobering thought the coke Mimi had. THat's hard stuff she could go to jail for, or ruin her life with. It's too hard for such a sweet girl. He realized he had been frozen staring at the brick wall for the last five minutes.

He quickly made his way home, he checked his eyes and to see if he smelled like weed still. He did, and his eyes were blood red but his parents wouldn't confront him on it, they'd just try to get him to admit it. Which he wouldn't. He walked the door and crept in, thankfully the living room was dark. They were asleep. Collins walked to his bed and laid down. He couldn't care less of what his friends thought he could only think of Angel. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

 **Fuck... I don't know how to write short chapters anymore?**


	3. Chapter 3

**No one is interested in this story but I don't give a fuuuuuck.**

 **My stories are my babies please be kind and tell me how they're doing :)**

Collins woke up and stretched, he felt great like a reverse hang over, one of the amazing side effects of smoking. It was 11 o'clock, there was still too much time to get ready.

"Or… I could just get ready now and get there early," he smiled.

He took his time getting ready, showered, shaved, dressed. But by the time he was done it was barely one. He looked at himself in the mirror he looked okay, but he was excited to see what Angel was going to wear. The more he stared in the mirror the more he felt dumb, Did he really want to be walking all over the city like this?

"Well," he started talking to himself. "If I take this off and left now I could get to Angel's early and get to see her and get ready there."

He put everything into a garment bag and put on his normal clothes. He felt so much better. Collins took the bus across town to the plaza. It was the most beautiful and luxurious hotel in New York.

 _Just be confident_ , he reminded himself as he stared at the building.

He walked in, it was even more amazing on the inside dozens of people in suits littered the lobby. Collins awkwardly scanned the room to see if he'd recognized anyone, unfortunately he didn't. He approached the front desk a man was typing away at the computer.

"Ahem," Collins awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" The man asked without looking up.

"Um, ya, I'm looking for someone."

"Name?"

"A-Angel, Angel Schunard."

"I'm sorry, sir but we don't give out the room numbers of our famous guests."

Collins dreams were crushed, "No, no, she's expecting me."

"Right, just like she's expecting them." The guy rolled his eyes and pointed to a group of Angel's fans trying to get a chance to see her.

"Just talk to her tell her Collins is here, she knows me."

"Sir, please don't make me kick you out."

Collins let out a long sigh she did know him though. He just needs a better plan.

Upstairs, in one of the suits Angel was excitedly waiting. His face was still clean of make up, and his gown was still waiting laid out perfectly on the bed. Andy was styling Angel's wig.

"What time is it?" He asked for the millionth time.

"2:03," Andy robotically answered.

"Wrong!" Velma corrected. "It's shower time."

"Fine," Angel smiled. "But can't I go for a walk first? Just through the lobby?"

"Absolutely not you'll get mobbed down there," Andy said.

"No not as Angel, as me."

"That's even worse! No, never."

He let out a long sigh, "Please! I always get to make an appearance."

"Name one time where I let you go?"

"Zero, normally I go when you're not paying attention."

"Exactly, that's why I'm watching you this time now go shower."

"Go ahead, Mijo," Velma undermined Andy yet again.

Angel smiled and ran out of the room, leaving him to shake his head.

"You're going to get him caught. Why have you been so easy on him lately?"

"Three very important reasons, I want him happy, you're too hard on him, and if we don't give him some room to breath we're going to lose him. What if you push him too hard and he goes out of control, partying and gets into drugs. I just want to keep him safe."

He scoffed, "Angel won't have the chance to party if we keep an eye on him."

"So, you want to keep my child locked up like a circus animal only letting her out to perform?"

"That's not what I mean, okay."

In the elevator Angel watched the numbers go down. He took a deep breath and began to calm himself, Angel's "brother" was calm, shy, depressed, and insecure. Most of that wasn't an act, he would escape and leave when the stress was too much, or when Andy was being too hard, or when he felt alone. But today he was fine he just wanted to kill time he was excited to see Collins. The door finally opened and he kept a blank face and walked around with a plan of making his way to the pool.

Collins sat on a couch waiting to see if he'd get lucky and see Charles or Velma or someone who could get him upstairs. That's when he noticed a familiar guy standing at a table smelling some of the fresh cut flowers they had on the coffee tables.

 _Did i see him at the concert?_ Collins thought trying to figure out who he is. _No I was the only guy there…. Well basically, I think I'd remember a guy like him, he's cute though. Wait, fuck, no he's handsome. For a guy._ Finally, he pieced it together.

"Fuck, that's his brother," he whispered jumping up.

Angel looked over and saw Collins, he kept a calm face but inside he was screaming. He turned and tried to walk away quickly but casually. It was no use though Collins was following him.

"Hey, um," Collins tried to remember their name. "Hey man, wait up!"

Angel froze there was no escaping this, he turned around and waited for the taller boy to catch up.

"Hey, I'm Collins," he introduced.

Angel stuffed his hands in his pockets trying to play the role, "I know my sister talks about you a lot."

"Really?" he smiled. "Well, I'm supposed to meet up with her but security won't tell me which room you guys are in."

"Yeah, um, well I can go get her if you want to tell her you're here."

"Ok well, I gotta change too."

"Oh, um, I-I don't know my sister likes her privacy," he backed up.

"Alright, will you wait with me?" Collins smiled trying not to blush, what was wrong with him this was a boy and his dates brother.

"No, I can't I….." he tried to make up a lie.

"Ok," he sighed.

Angel let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Top floor, room 1408."

"Thanks man you're the best!"

"Don't mention it, seriously, her manager will kill me."

"I won't. K, catch you later!" Collins smiled and made his way to the elevator.

Angel quickly darted to the stairwell while he wasn't looking. The latino looked up at the never ending flights. He had to beat Collins back to the room.

"Fourteenth floor here I come," he sighed and began running.

 **Btw which story should i update next? Any suggestions**


	4. Chapter 4

**alright fam here we go**

Collins stood in front of the elevator shaft watching the lights above the door count down, soon he'd be on his was to see Angel. His Angel.

 _DING!_

The bell echoed and the sliding doors opened, people piled themselves into the small room. The practical lit up the wall, everyone was going to a different floor but Collins was the only one going to the top. Floor number 14, with ten other floors to go to this was going to take a while. He was too happy to mind too much he watched the light glow as they climbed passed floors stopping often.

Meanwhile, Angel's legs were burning, he felt like he was going to throw up for sure, but he couldn't slow down.

"So much for being in 'top shape,'" Angel mocked remembering what his trainer said.

He knew she always took it easy on him. Once he made it to the floor he sprinted to his room and banged on the door.

"Come on,come on, come on" he whispered feeling exposed.

The elevator down the hall opened and nearly gave him a heart attack. Finally though Charles opened the door he ran passed him and slamming the door and began undressing

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ang. Come on! I'm in the room!" He covered his eyes.

"No time!" He shouted and ran to the bathroom.

"Where's the fire? You have plenty of time."

"No! Collins is here, he's on his way," he came back out in a bathrobe with a towel wrapped around his head to hide his short hair.. "Where's my mom?"

"Getting coffee with Andy. Why is he hear so early?"

"I don't know, you need to distract him."

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Charles grabbed a facial mask off the counter and smear a huge glob on Angel's face.

"I'll get the door you hide your whiskers," he ordered.

Angel began to spreading it around his face covering it in a thick layer, he pouted slightly.

"Hey that stuff was expensive."

"You can afford it," he snapped back.

"Be nice," Angel ran back to the bathroom.

Charles opened the door and tried his best to act surprised.

"Oh, Collins? Y-you're early."

"Yeah, sorry. I couldn't wait so I thought it might be nice to get here early you know, relax, talk. And I didn't want to ruin the suit wearing it across town."

"Oh, ok yeah come in. Who told you where we were staying? I mean our room number? It's supposed to be private," he asked.

"Oh, Angel's brother. What's his name by the way?"

"Oh, that's, R-r-Richard" he spat out coming up with the name on the spot. "Yea he's a good kid, quiet. Likes to wander."

Angel came out of the bathroom slowly, "um, Charles who is that?"

Collins turned to see Angel in only a bathrobe. This was beyond his wildest dreams, his young teen mind race at what could be underneath. The woman of his dreams standing there barley dressed..

"Angel, I-I I'm sorry, I c-can, you look great, I mean I'll leave," he stammered turning a deep shade of red.

"No, please stay," Angel said gently.

"O-ok" he nodded.

"Mhmm," Charles cut in. "Well I think Angel you should go get yourself decent. And Collins... do you need me do bring you a mop to clean up all that drool?"

"Ignore him," Angel said.

The room went silent briefly, Collins and Angel could not keep their eyes off of each other.

"I missed you," she smiled and hugged him.

"You did?" He hesitated before returning it.

"Of course! Who wouldn't miss a cutie like you."

"I missed you too, a lot" he admitted sheepishly. "Hey, Ang are you sick?"

"No why?"

"You're sweating. A lot. Like your mask is dripping."

Angel touched his forehead to check and the mask was gone, he felt it drip off his chin.

"Oh, that's how you know it's done. So, I'm going to jump in the shower and get this off, and get ready. I'll be back," he said and scurried off to the bathroom.

Collins set down his garment bag and looked around at the huge room.

"This place is humongous," he laughed.

"This isn't even the whole room. Follow me." Charles motioned. "There are 4 'bedrooms' here. The main one, where I sleep where we just were. The one down the hall on the left is Andy's, and on the right is Velma's. And Angel gets the master bedroom."

He opened the door to reveal a room that would normally he for a standard size room in the plaza. But the thing that set this room apart was the huge window with the perfect view of the sky line.

"Wow," Collins smiled. "This is perfect for her."

He chuckled, "yeah she loves it."

"Where does Richard sleep?"

"Oh, um, where ever he wants. Most of the time he's on one of the couches. He likes to hang out with me?"

Everything Charles said about Angel's brother sounded like a question to him. Why was he so unsure of what Richard did?

"Follow me, you can get dressed in Andy's room" he said ushering collins out of the room.

"Wait why can't I get dressed in here?"

"Because, at the end of the day I'm Angel's body guard and I need to make sure that nobody touches her or her stuff."

Collins felt guilty, he didn't realize the question he was asking. Charles always seemed so nice but when he wanted to be scary he could be.

"And date or not, you're a fan. I don't want you digging through her drawers."

"Sorry..."

"It's cool."

He got dressed and rejoined him in the main room. They talked back and forth about sports, joking around a lot. But Collins couldn't get Richard put of his head, he was so awkward and shy. Why was he so sad? But so good looking. As much as it killed Collins to admit it but he was as hit as his sister. And he hoped he see him at the event,Collins tried to deny it, he wasn't gay. He really wasn't but Richard like many other guys made him question it.

Charles suddenly lit up when he saw something over Collins shoulder. He turned to see Angel looking more beautiful than ever. Her dress was black but it was covered in sparkles and sequins. It had one long sleeve while the other arm was bare. It hugged her curves perfectly then flared out just below the knee giving her the most beautiful silhouette. Her short bob hair cut was untouched but sported a colorful clip. He makeup matched the clip making the elegant dress match her style more closely.

"Wow," Collins eyes widened.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, you look beautiful!" He walked over and kissed her hand.

"Thank you," she blushed. "You look pretty good yourself."

"Oh, yea? Thanks."

"Of course, well we have about and hour to kill what do you guys want to do?"

"I-I thought we could just hang out and talk," Collins spoke up.

"Sounds great," Angel took a seat.

The three of them talked for a bit soon Charles moved to a different couch to watch tv.

"So is Richard going?" Collins asked.

"Richard?" Angel asked absently messing with his hand.

"Richard," he said again firmly.

"Who?" She asked.

Charles jumped and stared mouthing the words 'your brother' and doing crazy gestures with his arms in the worlds worst game of charades.

Angel got the message, "oh, right Richard sorry I've always called him, um, ricky my whole life. But no he's not going. "

"What does he do all day?"

"Whatever he wants I guess? He likes to keep to himself." She shrugged trying to dismiss him.

"Well, I'd like to properly introduce myself to him sometime," he smiled.

Angel stared to get a bit annoyed, "Well you got to talk to him in the lobby you asked him to wait whit you and he wanted to go, isn't that enough? He likes to be alone."

"Well, I mean it must suck to have people only want to know you cause ur sister is famous... Wait how did you know what we talked about?"

"I, um, he c-called me to tell me you were on you're way. I, um yeah."

"When?" Collins asked, Charles tensed up afraid he was going to have to throw him out.

"When I was getting ready, the call came late.." Angel shrugged.

"Alright, that makes sense.. I guess," he mumbled still not fully believing her.

Angel and Charles quickly changed the subject and began talking again. Collins eased into the conversation. But something didn't add up about Richard in his mind and he wasn't going to let go of that.

 **eyyyy I finally updated this one I hope it was ok**

 **Read and review plz**


End file.
